marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-TRN389)
As Spider-Man: , ; formerly | Relatives = Tyler Stone (father) Kron Stone (parental step-brother) Miguel O'Hara (alternate reality counterpart) | Universe = Earth-TRN389 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth-TRN461; formerly Manhattan, Downtown, Nueva York, Earth-TRN389. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Retractable talons on fingers and toes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, geneticist, government agent, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Last = | Quotation = Parker and O'Reilly out of commission, and most of your operatives tied up fighting a Symbiote army? I'm honored to be your last possible option, sir! | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Origins While working at a company called Alchemax, Miguel O'Hara created a program that tried to create a breed of corporate-controlled super heroes. Later tricked into taking a highly addictive drug by his boss in an attempt to control him, O'Hara tried to cure himself by enhancing his DNA with his own work. The process was sabotaged by a jealous subordinate, which led to Miguel's DNA being replaced with 50% spider DNA, giving Miguel the powers of Spider-Man! Now, as Spider-Man 2099 he fights crime around the Nueva York of the future. Spider-Men ]] Sometime after that, Miguel O'Hara was recruited by the S.H.I.E.L.D. of Earth-TRN461 to defeat a team of Sinister Sixers from across the Multiverse. Trouble in 2099 Miguel was ambushed by the Inheritors and kidnapped back to his home dimension. Awaking in 2099, he found himself imprisoned in an anti-gravity machine built by the Goblin. Goblin revealed that he had hired the Inheritors, exchanging O'Hara for access to TRN461. He was freed by Spider-Man from the year 2014 A.D. The New Guys Shortly afterwards, O'Hara would return home once more at the request of his psychotic step-brother, Venom. He revealed that Goblin had also been hunting him and proposed the two team-up. The team-up didn't last long; however, with Venom attacking Spider-Man. The two were separately confronted by Goblin informant, Flipside, who tried to partner with both of them and failed, leading to a three on three fight. Escaping from 2099, O'Hara was found by Spider-Man 2014, who gave him a new Spider-Armor and guided him back to his reality. S.H.I.E.L.D. devised a plan to reprogram Flipside so he'd no longer a a psychopath, with Miguel leading him right to S.H.I.E.L.D.. | Powers = Seemingly those of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928 | Abilities = Seemingly those of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928 | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928 | Equipment = Seemingly those of Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928 | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Miguel was the first member of the Spider-Men who wasn't a member of the Parker Family. * Miguel became available the same day was released. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing Category:O'Hara Family Category:Stone Family Category:Alchemax Experiment Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Geneticists